Getting the girl
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: oneshot. songfic. American HiFi The geeks get the girls KuwaKag


_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over_

I don't know why the guys drag me here every Friday night.

Yusuke says I need to get out more,

He says I need to stop pouting, which I'm not!

Just because Yukina chose Kurama and not me is no reason to pout.

Everyone brought there girlfriends,

Except Shrimpy, he couldn't find anyone.

That doesn't surprise me!

But I think Shizuru's interested in him,

She's been talking about him a lot lately.

Well when I go visit her,

I have my own apartment now.

I looked to the side when I heard someone speak to me.

"Hey" she said.

I was frozen.

I couldn't speak.

What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think

I quickly ordered another drink.

As I drunk, she watched me intensely.

'What should I say?'

'What's your sign?' 'hey I think you know a friend of mine'  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word

I opened my mouth,

And……

"Uhhhh…?"

She laughed,

And I felt my face heat up.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi what's your name?"

Tonight, tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

I closed my mouth and cleared my through.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara."

She smiled brighter.

Again my face heated up.

"You wanna dance?"

I nodded my head Ferociously.

She giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor.

I looked across the room

and saw Yusuke and Keiko giving me a thumbs up.

I grinned and waved back.

Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweating' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song

'Damn what was her name again? Oh right, Kagome'

I could feel myself already sweating,

What can I say,

Dancing just isn't for me.

I looked at Kagome,

She looked so beautiful,

And she's a great dancer.

"This is my favorite song!" I heard her yell over the music.

I smiled

I haven't smiled in a long time.

He's got the line 'Is it your place or mine?'  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?

"Uh, so what do you wanna do later?" I asked her.

She smiled and winked at me.

Sigh

Again I blushed

I could only imagine what she meant.

Suddenly she stops dancing,

And she walks away.

I stop.

'What'd I do?'

I was going to ask,

But she was gone.

_But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long _

I sighed and started for the door.

On my way out I passed Yusuke and the others.

"Kuwabara what happened? Where'd that girl go?" Yusuke asks me.

I shrug and walk out the door.

I pull out my car keys (Koenma gave it to me)

Walking up to my car.

I see her standing there.

She turns and smiles at me.

"What took you so long?"

I can't help but smile back.

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

We both jump in my car.

Driving down the highway,

I ask a question.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about your place?" she says smiling and blushing a little.

I smile back.

"O.k"

We pull up to the apartment building I live in,

And get out the car.

We go in the building and get in the elevator.

Going to the seventh floor.

In the elevator, it's quiet.

I can't help but ask.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

She looked up a me confused.

"Because I wanted to dance with you, You seemed so lonely."

"So why are you coming to-to my apartment?"

I couldn't keep the stutter out my voice.

She smiled and looked down bashfully.

"Well, I know I just met you about two hours ago but… I feel some kind of connection to you."

I nodded.

I felt that too.

I then did something Kurama taught me.

I grasped her chin and made her look at me.

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes,

I realized,

She may be the one for me.

Then I kissed her.

I was surprised when she kissed me back.

When the elevator door opened,

I pulled away and took her hand in mine.

I began running down the hall way, her laughing all the way.

345.

I took out my keys and unlocked the door.

I reached for the lights,

But she stopped me.

I pulled her to my chest and kissed her asshe shut the door.

_  
The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely_

I woke up the next morning,

And found Kagome missing.

I sighed.

I knew it was to good to be true.

She probably robbed me.

I snickered.

'I should get dressed.'

I reached to the side of the bed for my clothes,

And only found my pants.

'What did she steal my shirt too!'

_  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream_

"Are you looking for this?"

I snapped my head to my left,

And saw Kagome.

Standing there in my shirt,

With a cup of tea.

I couldn't help it I laughed,

And loudly I might add.

_  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
'The geeks get the girls' _

Seconds later a knock was heard.

I wasn't dressed,

So Kagome answered the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

That was Yusuke.

"HEY GUYS KUWABARA GOT LAID LAST NIGHT!"

Numerous doors in the hallway opened.

"So that's what all that noise was last night."

Said one neighbor.

Again I blushed.

No doubt Kagome was too.

"Uh…Sorry ma'ma."

"No need to apologize young lady, I remember my first time. The year was 1947-"

"EWW! I don't wanna hear that!" Yusuke yelled.

My neighbor and Yusuke were now arguing.

Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls

Kagome turned around and smiled at me blushing.

I couldn't help,

But smile back.

Please n thank you!

-Dragon of the Silver Flame


End file.
